The invention relates to the field of tight connections for tubular components, used in particular for drilling or the operation of hydrocarbon wells. During drilling or operation, the connections are subjected to large compressive and tensile stresses and must not come apart.
Such connections are subjected to axial tensile or compressive stresses, to internal or external fluid pressure stresses, to bending or even torsional stresses, possibly combined and with an intensity which may fluctuate. The tightness must subsist despite the stresses and despite harsh on-site conditions of use. Threaded connections must be able to be made up and broken out several times without their performance degrading, in particular by galling. After breakout, the tubular components may be re-used under other conditions of service.
Under tension, a phenomenon termed jump-out may occur and be propagated from one thread to another, risking that the connection will come apart. That phenomenon is facilitated by a high internal pressure.